


Let's Play a Game

by Cait



Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual, Drunk Sex, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait/pseuds/Cait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's been distant from his teammates since regionals.  Nagisa decides it requires the effort of their entire team to "reassure" him.  Some Rin/Haru thrown in there for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was going to apologize for this in advance, but fuck that. I'm not sorry. 
> 
> You knew what you were getting into when you clicked on this story link. You're _welcome_ in advance.

Like most things involving Nagisa, Rei thought, it was better not to question. Like, how a 16-year-old managed to get his hands on two bottles of saké or how he managed to convince Haruka to let them drink it all one Saturday night at his house, just the four of them. 

The alcohol certainly helped him ignore the niggling concern when Nagisa suggested, rather, giggled, "Let's play a game," and it definitely dulled his shock and mounting panic when that game consisted of Nagisa leaning over him and planting his lips on Rei's. His sputtering indignation at the hands of Nagisa's most recent display of inappropriateness in the company of their sempai, or rather, into Makoto's lap as Rei fell spectacularly backwards, only elicited a warmhearted chuckle from the taller boy. 

Demanding to know, "what's the meaning of this," only seemed to spur on Nagisa's giggling, and it was apparently infectious as Makoto, face slightly flush from the alcohol, merely shook his head good-naturedly and pulled Rei up to prop against his shoulder. Rei was about to voice his thanks until he met Makoto's beautiful shining gaze, and _oh, damn, was he dreaming this_ as Makoto leaned in and smacked against Rei's lips with his own.

Nagisa squealed, "Yay, Mako-chan," in response as Makoto pulled back, smiling with his whole face as he closed his eyes, freeing Rei from the mesmerizing effects of their emerald depths long enough to say, "I think I'm drunk."

This only elicited another laugh from Nagisa and throaty chuckle from Makoto, one he could feel all the way down his back. The shudder it elicited in Rei served only to confuse him more.

"Ah, are we kissing Rei now?"

Rei didn't have time to position the source of Haruka's voice before slim fingers grabbed his chin and pulled it up, a fringe of dark hair and blue eyes flickering before him. Haruka's kiss lasted longer, much longer than Nagisa's and Makoto's combined and Rei had to wonder where he developed such skill when Haruka parted both their lips and slipped his tongue inside Rei's mouth. He realized absently that Makoto's hands had never left his chest and were now gripping him with considerable force, and _woah, was he actually enjoying this?_

When Haruka finally pulled away he was slightly disappointed, but Nagisa interjected before he could ruminate on it. "Aw, Haru-chan, I wanna use my tongue, too," and lunged forward against Rei, a protest dying against the smaller boy's lips. 

"I think we're all drunk," Makoto mused, watching from the side as Nagisa's fervent tongue lashed out and into Rei's panting mouth.

"Mmn," he heard Haruka hum in agreement as he looked on as well.

"I-I don't understand," Rei managed when Nagisa pulled back to let him breathe.

"Makoto," was the response from Haruka, prompting his other sempai to start.

"Oh, is it my turn," Makoto stated more than asked as he turned Rei in his grasp and joined their lips and tongues in a more subdued, caring if he wanted to give a label to it, kiss, belying the strong grip he was still holding Rei in.

When it finally ended Rei realized just how worked up all this kissing had made him. It didn't help that Nagisa realized how worked up all this kissing had made Rei as well, as the blond palmed him through his pants.

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa purred, amused and possibly a little surprised at how effective their efforts had been. 

"It's a perfectly normal biological reaction to-" _to what_ , Rei thought. To his teammates--male teammates, shoving their tongues down his throat? Do normal people get hard-ons from drunken borderline homosexual contact? But was french-kissing really borderline? It was probably safely over the line of the sorts of platonic bonding he'd heard athletes engaged in from time to time. 

"I-I don't appreciate being teased like this," he managed.

"Mmn, but we're not teasing you, Rei-chan," and Rei almost believed those earnest eyes as they bore into him. Almost, as Nagisa still hadn't moved his hand from Rei's crotch.

"Well, maybe Nagisa is a little bit," Makoto laughed.

"Mako-chan," Nagisa hollered, laughing, before switching back to that serious expression again.

"I just don't know how else to say 'thank you,'" he offered.

"You could just say it," Rei scoffed, fidgeting with his glasses before he attempted to stop Nagisa from touching him already.

"Oh, but that's no fun at all, Rei-chan. And look how hard you are, it's amazing," the little demon gaped.

"Cut that out! I mean, what? 'Thank you' for what?" Rei stopped dead, gawking at Nagisa in confusion.

"Making our team whole again," Haruka's soft voice interrupted their staring contest.

Finally moving his hand to make a large gesture, Nagisa added, "tonight's all about how much we love you, Rei-chan!" 

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable," Haruka continued, and without waiting for anyone to respond stood from his position on the floor and moved into the hall. Makoto finally released his grip from Rei and helped him to a standing position, urging him to follow Haruka down the hall towards his... bedroom. Haruka's bedroom. There's a bed in there. Beds are for sleeping. Sometimes people use them for sex. Sex...

_Oh, god, what is happening? This isn't real, this can't be real,_ Rei panicked. Nagisa was pulling him along, with Makoto calmly shepherding them both from the rear. If he made a break for it now, maybe he could startle Makoto and get past him and out the front door. He was sure he could outrun them all, being a former track athlete, but something was making him hesitate.

There was his erection, but he'd had erections before and was perfectly capable of ignoring them. There was the alcohol, and while Rei had never been drunk before, he was sure he still had enough of his wits left to decide against such a rash action as entering a bedroom with his teammates to do god-knows-what. There was the fear that rejecting this would have negative consequences on their team, or that they would use his membership in the swim club to punish him, but rationally he knew these guys weren't the petty or vindictive types. Well, certainly not his sempai, anyway. Nagisa was a whole different story. 

So, what was stopping him, then? Maybe it was all of it, or maybe it was none of it, but he was definitely curious. He could not deny his interest in knowing where this would end up.

He didn't have too much time to ponder further as they'd arrived at the threshold of Haruka's bedroom. Haruka seated himself gently at the foot of the bed, looking at them expectantly. Nagisa took it as an invitation and bounded right onto it as well, rolling over with his back to the wall and patting the space next to him.

"Mako-chan, you here," he ordered playfully. 

Makoto seemed to take the demand in stride and giving Rei a reassuring smile as he passed him in the doorway, settled himself on his back next to Nagisa. 

They were all staring at Rei, waiting for him to decide what he was going to do. After several false starts and words stuck in his throat, Rei eventually, jerkily, found his way across the room and seated himself at the edge of the bed, a knee drawn up nervously towards Haruka. 

"Ah, that won't do," Makoto called from behind him. Rei felt warm hands surround his waist again as the larger boy pulled him backwards, causing him to fall rather unattractively onto his side with his knee caught up between them and his hand just a hair from Makoto's groin. He observed immediately its unnatural bulge and realized that Makoto had started to breathe more heavily. He was puzzled when that sort of excited him. 

"I'm definitely drunk," he decided as he attempted to extricate his trapped leg, but only managed to fall onto his back and into the same position he had shared with Makoto earlier, only lying down now. 

A nervous laugh escaped Makoto as his excitement pressed itself into the small of Rei's back. He turned his head to the side to see Nagisa watching them intently, and it unnerved him that the blond wasn't shouting or laughing for once. Their eyes locked.

Rei took a gulp of air before asking, "So, what now?" 

The smile that passed over Nagisa sent Rei's heart fluttering. And the kiss the smaller boy planted on his lips a moment later felt natural, like he'd been waiting for it, longing for it. But that couldn't be. Why would he long for such a thing?

Nagisa adjusted himself more fully over Rei, and broke the kiss after a moment, staring into his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I still don't understand," Rei started to ask, but was cut off by another kiss and a tightening of the arms encircling him.

"Rei-chan still looks sad," Nagisa explained after another breathing break.

"I, what-" he began again but was halted this time by Nagisa's finger over his mouth.

"After regionals, even after we told you how much we need you, how much you mean to our team, Rei-chan still holds back." 

Rei had to consider this. It's true that even though he was glad for what he'd done at regionals, even though the sight of his teammates reuniting with their former friend and healing their relationship with him had been utterly beautiful, there was a lingering pang of loneliness attached to it he couldn't shake. He tried to fill it by improving his times, working on perfecting his form, so that next year, next time, he wouldn't feel so much like a replacement for someone else, a consolation prize since they couldn't swim with the teammate they really wanted. He thought he'd been doing a good job of hiding these insecurities from his team--from his friends--but clearly he had failed at that, too, just as he failed at being Rin for them. 

He tried to open his mouth, tried to reassure Nagisa that he was fine, they were fine, but the determination crossing his teammate's face stopped him in his tracks.

"So, we decided. Rei-chan needs to know how much we want him to be with us. And the only way we figured," clearly, _Nagisa_ figured and their sempai were going along with it, "Rei-chan would believe us this time is if we all gave Rei-chan a good fucking."

The absurdity of "he needs a good fucking" rolled past Rei as he processed all this new information and led him to a series of conclusions about this evening that would make sense to him. There were some holes the size of trucks in Nagisa's logic that he couldn't wrap his head around, but sex was how some social organizations expressed bonding amongst themselves. It was touching in a really weird, perverted way. Alcohol in this case was only facilitating resolve and that they all partook, whether or not out of premeditation to act on this "idea," for lack of a better word, was potentially necessary to begin the bonding process. It really wasn't all that difficult to--

A rustling from the other side of the bed distracted Rei from his thoughts. He peered past Nagisa to see Haruka removing his shirt. 

"It's too hot in here," was Haruka's answer to a question no one had asked. 

"Ah, good idea, Haru-chan," Nagisa squealed and pulled off his own shirt, turning to Makoto expectantly. 

A reassuring squeeze was all Rei received before he was propped up by the larger boy, Nagisa steadying him from the front while he felt Makoto removing his shirt behind him.

"I-uh, ah..." was all Rei could get out before Nagisa pushed his hands up under his shirt, feeling along his tight muscles as he worked the garment upward. He felt strong fingers grab at the hem and hoist it up and over his head and down his arms, nails brushing down the backs of his hands as it came completely free. 

Suddenly exposed with Nagisa's fingers touching him in places no one but himself or a physician had ever dared before, a new fear sprang to life inside Rei. He couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, but Makoto's gentle voice filled his ears before he could dwell on it too long. 

"Do you want to stop?"

Rei knew if he asked, right now if he said he wanted to, that Makoto would let him go. He would let him go and this would be over and they would probably never speak of it again, and for some reason that fear in him turned to panic. He didn't understand why, but the thought of walking away from this moment, of ending this before seeing it through to its conclusion, scared him more than the worry it brought in him about his sexuality, or the possibility that things might be awkward at school on Monday, or of what being "fucked," for lack of his ability to parse out a less vulgar word at the moment, would consist.

"I'm... okay, Makoto-sempai. Thank you."

"Good, then, Rei-chan," Nagisa began, but finished by unbuckling Rei's belt and unbuttoning his pants. 

"Wait, Nagisa-kun, what are you doing," Rei protested.

"I told you, we're going to fuck you, Rei-chan," like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"There's an order to things! I still haven't... we haven't--"

"If we go by your order, Rei-chan, we'll be here all night. Well, not that I mind going all night," the little demon smirked. 

Warm hands gripped him from behind again as Nagisa successfully divested Rei of his pants and boxers together. He felt entirely too exposed all of a sudden and tried to cover himself to little success when Nagisa gripped his wrists with more force than was strictly necessary so he could gaze at Rei's embarrassingly full erection. He could feel Haruka's and Makoto's eyes on him as well and clenching his own shut was all he could do to stem the tide of mortification. 

"It's so beautiful, Rei-chan," Nagisa purred as he ghosted fingers over Rei's length. 

Closing his eyes seemed to be having the opposite effect now, as every little sensation was sending him into sensory overdrive. He chanced opening them again to observe Nagisa's hungry look as he finally gripped him. 

"N-nagisa..." he whimpered.

"Rei-chan's so close already, we should move this along," Nagisa said as he turned to Haruka. Haruka, who had stood from the bed at some point, repositioned himself on the edge, closer to them, and handed Nagisa a tube of what was obviously some kind of sexual lubricant. 

The reality of what that meant sunk slowly into Rei. The resulting fear that flashed before his eyes must have been picked up by Haruka, as he leaned in to catch Rei's lips once again in a marvelous kiss that removed all reason and reservation.

"It really is beautiful," he heard the raven-haired boy utter before he lifted himself back up and returned to his spot at the foot of the bed to observe, trailing down Rei's leg with his fingertips as he went, causing Rei to shudder once more. It seemed a little absurd to Rei that they regarded his sexual desire something positive for their team, but he was a little too far-gone to protest anymore.

Taking deep breaths, he watched Nagisa slick his fingers and move them below his line of sight. The first contact made him twitch in anticipation. The pressure that followed against his opening turned that anticipation into tangible discomfort. If one finger was going to be this unpleasant he didn't want to think about what it would feel like with... with...

"Haru, I came to bring you the-- Oh, you're doing _this_ tonight?" 

Rei followed the voice to the doorway, where Rin stood, holding a book and looking like he just walked in on something he should have known better than to not expect. What did he mean by " _this_ ," though? Did Rin know about their plans tonight? Did Haruka or Nagisa or Makoto call him here intentionally?

"Rin-chan, perfect timing," Nagisa chirped. "I can't get Rei-chan to loosen up."

"You should have Haru help you with that," Rin responded uncomfortably. "I'll just, uh... leave this here. I don't want to intrude on your 'team-building' exercises." He placed the book down on the desk and made to leave. 

Makoto stirred behind Rei to look intently, disapprovingly at Haruka. 

"You didn't tell Rin?" 

"I told him about it," was the matter-of-fact reply.

Despite himself, Rin crossed the room to lean over Haruka. They whispered something Rei couldn't make out, looking into each other's eyes with more familiarity than he'd seen between the childhood friends before. Rin's mounting irritation was becoming evident as he raised his voice.

"You didn't tell me to join you! This is why you needed this fucking book so badly tonight?"

"If I told you that much you wouldn't have come."

Rei was feeling discomfort now for a whole different reason. Makoto, who'd been rubbing across Rei's chest and stomach to calm him from Nagisa's ministrations, began breathing soft assurances in Rei's ear, kissing into his neck and shoulder gently. 

"Damn straight I wouldn't have. I thought you were just making sure I was cool with you doing this."

Oh, so that's why Rei had felt newly uncomfortable. This "'team-building' exercise," as Rin described it, was infringing upon a preexisting relationship. Why would Haruka risk damaging what he had with Rin to do something like this with Rei? And why hadn't he realized before now? Was he so wrapped up in his own insecurities that he couldn't be bothered to notice something important like a romantic entanglement between two of his friends? Makoto and Nagisa didn't seem at all surprised by their display, so they must have both known about it already. Though perhaps part of the discussion about tonight had involved Haruka telling them. But regardless, Rei prided himself on his observational abilities, he should have noticed something before now. 

"You're a member of this team, too, Rin. You should be here."

Rin pulled back, unsure. 

"I... was just running. I haven't showered yet..." He was grasping for excuses now.

"Do it after."

Rei sucked in a pained breath, gritting his teeth. Nagisa'd pushed in a second finger and it hurt. The attention the blond continued to pay to his flagging erection wasn't enough to distract him anymore.

"Shit, Nagisa, you can't just push them in like that," Rin scoffed, turning his attention.

"Well, then show me, Rin-chan." 

"Tch." Rin moved to sit beside Nagisa. "Here, like this," he instructed as he pulled Nagisa's fingers free and inserted his own slicked ones in their place, sliding them in carefully, demonstrating how to scissor them apart and curl them up at the right angle. 

"Don't act like you were any better at this the first time yourself," Haruka teased.

Rin looked back at Haruka as if to retort, but said nothing, returning his attention back to Nagisa and Rei's preparation. 

"Ah!" Rei suddenly felt something much less uncomfortable. This was actually looking quite a bit more promising.  
"See? There."

"Ohhhh, thanks, Rin-chan!"

Rin, satisfied that Nagisa was getting the hang of it, lifted back off the bed. Unsure what do with himself until Haruka raised his arm in invitation, he knelt back down in front of the blue-eyed boy to resume their staring contest. 

Nagisa's second attempt at loosening him up was going better, much better, actually. Rei's erection renewed and he started to feel like this was actually possible. He was going to let his teammates put their...

"Nagisa-kun. I think--I think it's enough," Rei managed. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this anticipation.

"So, who's going to go first," Makoto asked. He was panting, which wasn't surprising since he had a front, or rather back, row seat for the whole event up to now.

"Nagisa, you should-" Haruka started.

"No! Mako-chan goes first," Nagisa demanded.

"Wait, why?" Makoto looked confused.

"Ah. You won't last if you don't," Haruka answered for Nagisa, switching gears as he locked his eyes with Makoto for confirmation and received the expected pained smile.

"Okay," Makoto managed before he started pulling at his pants, perhaps a little too eagerly, dragging them down with some difficulty from behind and underneath Rei. Deciding they were far enough down to make a go of it, he grabbed Rei by the hips, pulling him up to hover just above the head of his cock. 

"I think I need a little help."

"I got you, Mako-chan," the little demon replied, grasping Makoto's member, coating it with lube and helping to position it as Makoto lowered Rei's hips down slowly. 

"So big, Mako-chan," Nagisa gasped, looking amazed.

Makoto laughed nervously. 

Rin turned his attention back to the three of them. 

"Don't scare him, Nagisa." 

"Sor~ry."

Rei didn't want to look. He didn't want to confirm just how "big" Makoto was, so he simply closed his eyes, deciding to ride, literally, this out. The initial push past the ring of muscle at his opening was intense, like he didn't believe his body would give. He forced himself to breathe out, relaxing his muscles to accept Makoto's girth. Getting fully seated took some time. He was amazed at Makoto's control, given the strain in his whimpering voice as he sheathed himself into Rei's body. 

It wasn't terrible. He could deal with this. 

"Ready?"

Rei returned the barest nod, steadying himself against Nagisa's nearby shoulder and reaching back to find purchase on Makoto's hip as the brunet began to rock himself in and out, shallow at first, careful not to be too forceful, but picking up speed quickly. 

"I-I don't think I'm going to last, anyway--" Makoto stuttered out before seizing, coming hard, filling Rei with a new, warm sensation.

"Ah. Ah!"

"Fuck, Mako-chan, so hot," Nagisa purred. 

"Mmn." Makoto was still shuddering from his release as Nagisa helped ease Rei off of him, allowing Makoto to fall back onto the pillow, heaving.

"My turn," Nagisa chirped excitedly as he pounced forward, knocking Rei back and onto Makoto again. The larger boy caught him with an "Oof," steadying him by the shoulders as Nagisa positioned himself over top. 

Rei noticed absently that at some point Nagisa had divested himself of all his clothes. They were the only two completely naked now, which was a small comfort to Rei as Nagisa wasn't nearly as gentle as Makoto had been, pushing fully inside without warning and beginning a succession of quick thrusts. 

From his position he could see Rin and Haruka, holding each other's faces, foreheads touching, reassuring one another, no doubt. 

Nagisa changed his angle several times, but couldn't seem to find the spot that had caused Rei to cry out earlier. His thrusts were becoming desperate, marking the end of his restraint, murmuring like a mantra, "Rei-chan... So, beautiful, Rei-chan." He spilled himself inside Rei quickly after.

Only a few moments to recover and Nagisa turned to the two remaining, panting, "Rin-chan next," as he propped himself up and rolled over to lie aside Makoto. 

Rei had to chuckle. He could see what Nagisa was doing. How cute. 

Haruka and Rin fully in view now, Rei watched as Haruka pulled Rin's shirt up over his head. He barely made out Rin's renewed whisper of, "Haru, I shouldn't be here," and Haruka's reassuring, "Of course you should, you're a part of this team, too." To which Rin responded, "The whole point of this was so he wouldn't feel left out," and Haruka's reply, "And how will he feel if you leave yourself out of it?"

Rei was touched. That the person that made Rei feel like he was intruding felt the same way. He wanted to reach out, to reassure Rin that it wasn't true. That he was welcome here, that he belonged with them as well. They both did. They both could, but all he could manage was an expectant, "Rin-san."

Rin looked at him, worry, fear and need all rolled into his expression. He turned back to Haruka briefly, kissed him, then moved onto the bed. Taking a breath and schooling his features, he re-examined Rei, curling his lips up in a smirk.

"Okay, Rei, let me show these guys how it's done."

Haruka unbuttoned his pants from behind, pulling them down. He reached down to retrieve the lube and worked it into the redhead's growing member. Rin steadied his hand after a few too many fervent tugs, turning his head to the side to peck Haruka's cheek before leaning forward and grabbing Rei's hips. He dragged him forward, eliciting an excited gasp from Makoto, who drew his arms over Rei's shoulders, running across his throat and down his pectoral muscles. 

Rin positioned himself with ease, thrusting into Rei with one swift movement. A few degrees off, he didn't hit that spot, but Rei didn't think he'd meant to. Rin was power and grace, not precision of form. Fully seated, Rin grabbed around the outsides of Rei's knees, sliding along his calves as he invited Rei to wrap his legs around his back. 

Pulling back slowly Rin grinned, exposing a row of sharp teeth before plunging back in, nailing Rei perfectly this time, beginning a powerful rhythm of well-placed inward strokes, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. 

"Ah," Rei cried out. He grasped to his side out of desperation, finding Nagisa's arm. The blond placed his hand over Rei's reassuringly. He shot his other hand up and around Rin's elbow, gripping him firmly as he rode the waves of pleasure the redhead was bringing him. He was close, so close now as Rin sped up, gripping Rei's hip bruisingly and changing the rhythm to a quicker, shallower pace, rubbing against that place on every stroke. 

Leaning forward, Rin scraped teeth along Rei's collarbone and up to his neck. He pulled back to meet Rei's stare, eye's half-lidded in desire and whimpered panting escaping his mouth. Rei was mesmerized by the sight and when Rin leaned in farther to nip at his lower lip, brushing his tongue inside Rei's mouth, he was done. 

Unable to hold on anymore, Rei exploded onto his own chest, arching his back and riding the orgasm through. Behind him Makoto was whimpering audibly and rubbing his renewed erection against the small of Rei's back. Rin continued to pound into Rei, searching for his own release. 

Through slitted eyes Rei could see Haruka moving over Rin's shoulder. He leaned over Rin and, placing one hand on Rin's hip, pushed the fingers of the other into the redhead from behind. For good measure he leaned in and bit into the nape of his neck. Rin cried out.

"Fuck, Haru!" Losing all cohesion in his thrusts, Rin came, collapsing onto Rei. 

"You were taking too long," was his only defense to the glare he received when he pulled Rin off and pushed him onto his back at the foot of the bed. 

"Fuck you."

Haruka smirked. "Hold on just a little longer, Rei," Haruka called as he positioned himself inside Rei's over-sensitive flesh, pushing Rei's knees up, folding him almost in half. 

Haruka's movements flowed like water and Rei felt as if he were on a boat, gently rocking in the open ocean. 

Makoto was feeling it too, and Rei didn't have time to wonder if he was going to come again before he could feel the larger boy shuddering with another release, his back feeling warm and sticky as Haruka continued to move inside him. It wasn't the passionate or desperate movements of the others, and while it was quite pleasant it didn't manage to arouse him again so soon after his own orgasm. He simply let the feeling of Haruka's will flow within him.

Haruka leaned in, pulling Rei's head forward to meet his, pressing their foreheads together. He didn't close his eyes, instead boring into Rei with his steady, shining gaze. A new warmth spread through Rei's chest at the gesture. He suddenly felt the belonging he had been so desperately searching for from his teammates over the last few months. Makoto, Nagisa, Haruka and even Rin, all wanted to be here with him, to show him what he meant to them. He felt truly blessed to be a member of this team and welcomed Haruka's mounting orgasm with open arms.

"Rei," was the only sound Haruka made as he spilled at last. He paused for only a moment before pulling back and out of Rei, choosing to lean back towards the foot of the bed next to Rin. 

The silence in the room lingered uncomfortably. Someone needed to break it, but in the aftermath of what had just transpired what could possibly be said?

"I can't believe I came twice." 

It was Makoto, of course, who tried to make light of the situation with self-deprecation.

"It was my masterful technique." 

Of course, Rin would choose bragging and bravado over admitting aloud how relieved he was to be included in their "team."

"Still needed me to finish for you." 

Haruka, the ever enigmatic member of their group, still had a playful side.

"Shut up."

"Mmn, I wanna come twice, too!" 

Nagisa, never wanting to be left out of anything, willing to do anything for his friends.

Rei smiled. He was sticky and sweaty and, damn, he was going to be sore in the morning, but he loved these guys so much. Being in this room right now, sharing this silly post-coital moment of playfulness from his friends was the greatest feeling in the world. It was simply beautiful.

But he needed to know something. 

Picking his head up he asked, "One thing I still don't understand. If this was all planned ahead, why did you make a 'game' of it?"

"Well, we were gonna talk it out with you, but Rin-chan was late and I got bored," Nagisa pouted.

"Don't blame me for your insanity, Nagisa."

Makoto chuckled at Rin from behind him, the sensation, while not arousing this time, was pleasant, calming. He closed his eyes and just listened to his team breathing, sharing each other's company.

"Wait," Haruka interjected, "you're not doing these sorts of things with your Samezuka teammates, are you?"

"No, they're not a bunch of freaks like you weirdos."

"Hey, you're one of us weirdos, too, Rin-chan."

"Whatever. Ugh, I'm sweaty _and_ sticky now."

Rei felt the bed springs shift. He opened his eyes to see Haruka standing on the floor, reaching an arm out to Rin. 

"What?"

Rin looked at the hand suspiciously.

"Shower."

Rin smiled, taking Haruka's hand.

"Seriously, I wanna come twice," Nagisa called from Rei's side.

"Have at it, but Rei looks like he's about to pass out," Rin countered as he and Haruka made their way to the door.

"Rei-chan, don't fall asleep!"

"Can't help it," Rei mumbled, giving up trying to keep his eyes open.

"Mako-chan, not you, too!"

"Just need to rest my eyes," the brunet murmured, lightly wrapping his arms around Rei again. 

In the distance Rei could hear Haruka talking in the hallway.

"You're all spending the night. I don't have enough pillows."

"That's okay, I'll just use you as a pillow," Rin teased.

"Yeah, right. The last time you said you didn't need a pillow you were up half the night whining."

Rei smiled and drifted off, feeling wholly enveloped by the warmth of his team. 

Or maybe it was the alcohol.

Or it could be Nagisa's hand on his dick again, trying to get them both off a second time.

He couldn't quite tell anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> In advance of any questions I may receive in the comments I have compiled the Q&A below:
> 
> "WTF was that?"
> 
> It helps if you think of them as one of those species that engages in social sex, like a community of bonobos or a pod of dolphins or you know, like, a bunch of hormonal sexuality-ambiguous teen-aged athletes.
> 
> “Did... did they go in their relay order?”
> 
> Yes, yes they did.
> 
> “Does that make Rei the 'pool?'”
> 
> Yes, yes it does.
> 
> "Platonic bonding?"
> 
> You know, like jerking each other off. Platonically. Stuff like that...
> 
> "Was Rin sober that whole time?"
> 
> Yup. 
> 
> "Why do Makoto and Nagisa come so quickly?" 
> 
> They're both teen-aged virgins.
> 
> "O_O"
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
